<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of primrose and morning glory by monovrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417805">of primrose and morning glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg'>monovrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“do i invade your secret place, your highness?” the girl spoke first, her voice soft as the wind yet as clear as the night sky. she turned to him fully now, head tilted as she asked her question.</p><p>(or a tale where prince minseok of soares kingdom found love in the middle of blooming primroses)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of primrose and morning glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a commissioned fic by @serpentines_ on twitter! please send her your love after you read this piece &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>of primrose and morning glory</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the queen is back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the sentence was shouted by a little boy, again and again, as he ran across the road filled with people. it was busy, that noon. the market reached its peak, people haggling and buying and laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>even so, the little boy’s exclamation was still responded with surprised gasps and cheers, and people who filled the busy market quickly made their haste- some to the harbour, some to the main street. they were more than ready to welcome their beloved queen back, as she went away to distant lands for quite some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>such events were an usual occurrence in the soares kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soares kingdom, a kingdom where flowers bloomed so vibrantly they invited awe from traveller’s lips. where the people’s smiles were even more mesmerizing, born from the prosperity they lived in. for they always tittered and sang about how wonderful their monarch was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they said, everything they had right now was owed to king minseok and his beloved queen june.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>king minseok, with his unrivaled strength and unmeasured intelligence, the sun of soares kingdom. his wise disposition that he showed since he was just a child made him loved by not only the nobles, but also the commoners. his face looked like it was carved from the most beautiful marble, every dip and curve of it was even more beautiful than their beloved flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>years ago, he wedded june, a princess of distant land. their union was celebrated throughout the kingdom, for they loved her as much as minseok, who was still the crown prince then. princess june was beautiful and wise, able to sympathize with the people. she loved her books as much as her tea parties. she also loved to travel to distant lands, bringing interesting stories and news to bring their kingdom to more prosperity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>queen june also wielded a marvelous magic that could make flowers bloom in soares, once a kingdom without any flowers to marvel the beauty at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>every time the queen was back from her trips, the people would eagerly welcomed her back, throwing flowers of various colours around. their excited shouting would echoed, until it reached the people in the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the palace where king minseok would stand in front of, after dropping all his work abruptly in his eagerness to meet his beloved, after weeks, or months, of separation. queen june would scold him for neglecting his work, in which he responded that a few minutes he took to meet his wife would not hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then, queen june would procure a cerulean primrose and light blue morning glory from thin air, and slipped it into king minseok’s breast pocket. the king would smile and welcomed his wife into his embrace, and the both of them would walk into the palace, where they would exchange stories and rid themselves from the loneliness from their separation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe, the one people waited for was not only the arrival of their queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe they too, like their king and queen, longed for the reunion of two lovebirds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their story started like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok’s mother always told him that the day of his birth marked the beginning of spring in soares kingdom. when the leaves started growing and the fields were covered with green lush. when the people were able to grow their grains and vegetables again. everything, except for the flowers. at least, not much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>flowers were scarce in the soares kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok’s birthday also meant a ball- a big one that was planned months before. for the future sun of soares kingdom got one year older, and with his growth also came the prayer of the people. for him to always be well, in body and mind. for him to surround himself with good, not evil. for him to always be wise, as he would later be the ruler they looked up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lastly, for him to quickly found a princess by his side, who would then be their queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the last thing, he dreaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for this year meant minseok already went through twenty one springs, and he knew that the royal family and nobles would no longer keep their silence about his lack of fiancee. over the years they kept sending him to tea parties with high ranking nobles’ daughters, or princesses of distant land, but no one took his fancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he understood their frustration, for he could not rule without a queen, and his right as heir would be questioned the longer he went without one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but it didn’t mean he could force himself to wed one he didn’t even feel attracted about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your highness.” chanyeol, his personal knight, snapped him out of his stupor. “the guests are ready to receive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok sighed, stepping away from the balcony. he took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he was still presentable- the wind was quite strong and his attire was mostly white, afterall. “let us go, then. the faster we arrived, the faster all this farce would end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’d better put a smile on those majestic face of yours, your highness, lest all the ladies would notice your lack of excitement,” chanyeol reminded ever so kindly, his lips twitched as he suppressed his smile. minseok sent him a look. “oh your majesty, you know i only have your best interest in my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i would believe you if i didn’t know about that bet you had with the knights.” the both of them strolled down the hallways, bypassing all the maids who quickly bowed their heads deeply at his presence. “pray tell, how much did you put, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this time, chanyeol did not even hide his grin. “thirty golds for you to meet your destined person tonight, your highness.” he winked when minseok threw him a glare. “this subordinate of yours would feel very grateful if you would help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“this subordinate of mine should feel grateful that I didn't strip him of his title, sir chanyeol.” minseok stopped in front of a tall door adorned with gold, with two knights ready to announce his presence. vaguely he could hear people talking from beyond that door, no doubt excited to welcome his arrival. “now guide me well would you, sir chanyeol? and maybe you will lose nothing more than gold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol snorted, loud enough to be heard by him. “certainly, your highness.” the knight then gestured his subordinates to open the door, and minseok took a deep breath. time for war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“announcing the arrival of his royal highness kim minseok, the future sun and crown prince of the soares kingdom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june sipped on the wine she stubbornly kept in her hand, little by little. she cast her gaze onto the big ballroom of the soares main palace, taking notes of all the ladies in their best dresses, and the gentlemen donned in suits and cravats of the highest quality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>different day, different location, but still the same kind of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i heard the prince is refusing to pick a wife,” june heard one of the groups near her whisper, not quite quietly. june took a glance to see at least three middle aged ladies and a few younger ones huddled together, covering their mouths with extravagantly decorated fans. “such stubbornness. does his highness realize that the might inherit the crown soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you are just upset he refused your daughter, lady beatrice,” another lady replied, followed by tittering laughs from everyone else in the group. “how is dear cecily, if i may enquire? i do hope she is well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my cecily is of perfect condition, lady samantha, although i do appreciate your concern,” lady beatrice replied quite coldly, and june almost could not resist snorting into her glass. oh, how she adored to listen on these kinds of exchange, where words as sharp as a knife were arranged so neatly it sounded polite. “my point is, how can the prince able to convince the people that he can be a wise ruler if he cannot even choose a wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june’s eyebrows ticked in annoyance, amusement evaporated into thin air. how could they judge if someone was able to rule by the existence of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spouse</span>
  </em>
  <span>? june might not know prince minseok personally, but she heard about the things he did for his country and the territories surrounding it. words travelled faster than people, after all, and all she heard were wonderful things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you are eager to comment, please cease to do so,” lani, her companion, whispered quietly before june could even open her mouth. “remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we still have an audience with the king of soares tomorrow. you shall not antagonize his people now, of all times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june clicked her tongue, transferring her glass of wine to the maid who walked past with a tray. “i just find it weird that,” she said, quietly but loud enough to be heard by that group, “i am not allowed to antagonize the people here when they unabashedly gossip about their prince, on his birthday banquet, at that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lina groaned, burying her face in her hands. she should had known better than accompanying her princess in one of these ambassador duties. she buried her face deeper when she heard the whispers from the noble ladies group sounded even louder, and clearly changing target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who is that rude lady, i wonder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh lady beatrice she is no mere lady, for she is the princess of the mar kingdom, don’t you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a loud scoff. a cruel laugh. “mar kingdom? you mean the kingdom that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“announcing the arrival of his royal highness kim minseok, the future sun and crown prince of the soares kingdom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all the talking stopped as they all bowed at the arrival of prince minseok, descending the stairs after he stepped out of the big door. he was dressed in white with cerulean blue lining, one matched the badge pinned on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he is gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, june thought as she gazed at the prince, smiling ever so widely at his people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“close your mouth,” lani whispered, putting a finger under june's chin. “before anyone assume the worst of you, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“they already do, and i don’t really care.” june watched as the prince gave his welcome speech, finding herself transfixed as she listened to his voice. “it is of no wonder i heard nothing but good things about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lani hummed, sending a long look to june. “is it love at the first sight, your highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june laughed a little, yet her eyes stayed on the prince. “oh, lani, don’t be ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>love at the first sight was the furthest thing on her mind, at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gorgeous princes or no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the ball, as minseok had expected, was a bit dull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was the usual tedious routine- a speech, a dance, followed by more dancing until chanyeol got his hint and told the ladies that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prince needs some fresh air</span>
  </em>
  <span>. then some nobles swept him up for a conversation about politics, and while minseok wondered why he was talking about work on his birthday banquet, it was a hundred times better than fighting the ladies’ obvious flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your highness, it seems like princess june of mar kingdom is here,” count levare said, a smirk under his bushy moustache. “is it true that mar kingdom requested an audience with the king tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the count also gestured to the other side of the room with his wine glass, so minseok let his gaze followed where he pointed. there a lady stood, clad in a gorgeous light blue dress with a style quite different from the others- where the style for soares ladies leaned towards puffy skirts and laces, it seemed like mar kingdom ladies liked to sport simpler, slimmer skirts with embroidered and beaded decorations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>simply said, she stood out. the way she excluded herself from any groups made her even more distinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the princess of mar kingdom, june perla mar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t mar kingdom the one that lost wars upon wars and got more than half of their territories taken from them by tourencien kingdom?” earl browne asked, genuinely curious as he tried to take a better look at the princess. “if that is the princess, then she is the one rumored to go down to the battlefield herself and demanded a negotiation with the commander?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>earl roche nodded eagerly. “it is said that the commander was very impressed with her at the negotiation, as she could hold herself well and was very rational.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i also heard she has quite exceptional magic, although i do not know of the details.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>count levare chuckled, “that she was. i believe that is just rumour, though. maybe she offered herself to the commander-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i did receive a notice about the audience, yes,” minseok said, tearing his gaze away before the princess could notice. “and i do appreciate it if you stop spreading such malicious words about an honoured guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>silence fell upon the group, with count levare now avoiding his eyes. maybe the wine hit him a little too hard, for him to talk like that in front of the prince. “now if you’ll excuse me, i believe the ball is nearing its end, so i have to bid the guests farewell. good day, gentlemen. thank you for attending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with that, minseok turned away with chanyeol following at his rear. his knight had the sense to wait until they were quite far from the nobles before whispering, “such a gentleman, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lord chanyeol, please do not be surprised if you receive a letter of dismissal first thing tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok could not sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for some reason, alcohol affected him differently than other people. if it helped put them to sleep, then all it did to minseok was giving him more energy that disturbed his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he should have known better than accepted those glasses of wine from chanyeol, earlier that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sighing deeply, minseok got down from his bed and took his sword and jacket. opening his door, he notified the knights who guarded his door that he would take a short night walk alone, and he did not need a company. the knights protested, but one look from minseok made them retreat quite fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>just tonight, he wanted to find some fresh air alone in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the moon was high in the sky when minseok walked out of the palace. he took a moment to admire it before making a short track to the south, until he met rows of pine trees surrounding a small road wide enough for one. then, every turn he made is guided by muscle memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a cliff, further. one that minseok visited quite often when he was just a child. his mother told him that the cliff was once filled with primroses of every colour, but mostly cerulean. but time passed and just like every other spots in soares kingdom, the flowers wilted and never grew again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘primrose is your birth flower, my dear prince,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother told him one night, as she drew the flower on her sketchbook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘i hope one day you can look at the flower by your own eyes. hopefully with your beloved by your side.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it had been a few years since them, but his mother’s wishes had yet to be fulfilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he reached the cliff, he found that he was not the only one there. a girl stood near one of the trees, long haired and clad in a dress too thin to be worn outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a nightgown</span>
  </em>
  <span>, minseok realized belatedly, just a moment before the girl turned around and spotted him. the both of them stared at each other silently for a minute, with minseok trying hard not to look anywhere but her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do i invade your secret place, your highness?” the girl spoke first, her voice soft as the wind yet as clear as the night sky. she turned to him fully now, head tilted as she asked her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know of me?” minseok asked, then almost cringed at how dumb his question sounded. only the etiquette training he received since he was little prevented him from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how can i not recognize the pride and joy of soares kingdom, especially after attending your birthday party?”  she answered, smiling slightly. “do forgive me for being here, your highness, as i found myself unable to sleep and in a need for fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a part of minseok tittered, with the others trying hard to guess who the lady was. to get there, one must have access to the palace, and she was clearly not a maid, since minseok knew all of their faces. not one of the noble ladies of soares too, since none of them stayed in the palace. which meant she was probably the-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pardon me for the late introduction, your highness,” the girl held the sides of her dress slightly and curtsied, “i am princess june perla mar, of the mar kingdom. it is an honour to meet you, even though the circumstances is quite… unexpected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>unexpected was an understatement, truly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do raise yourself up, princess,” minseok said hurriedly, then taking off his jacket in a hurry. he walked closer to the princess, until the distance between them was close enough for him to hand the jacket to her. “please take this, the night is quite chilly tonight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you are only in your nightgown</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he left unspoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a blush on the princess’ cheek when she realized what he meant, as she took a quick look on her dress and almost snatched the jacket out of his hands before stopping and took it carefully instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she was… adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you for your generosity, your highness.” june put on the jacket and sighed at the sudden warmth enveloping her. “i should probably excuse myself, since you probably want to enjoy this place-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, i cannot possibly- you were here first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i was here for quite a while, and without permission, even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do not speak nonsense, this place is open for those who reach it. i will be the one going-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how about,” june held up her hand, an exasperated smile on her face, “how about we share, your highness? this place is big enough for two, and if you don’t mind, i would not refuse a conversation partner to spend this beautiful night with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok should just leave. he did not know this princess, and as a future ruler of a nation it was probably reckless of him to let himself close to someone from another country. one that requested an audience with his father, even. she could take this opportunity to be sweet to him, in hope for his support for whatever things she wanted tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but maybe because she was a stranger, and they barely knew about each other more than hearsay, that it felt right to just nod at her suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is that how you succeed at negotiating with tourencien commander, i wonder?” minseok blurted, driven by genuine curiosity that had been nagging at him since that evening. he had maybe shut the nobles up, but stories about princess june piqued his interest. “ah, i apologize-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i rushed to the battlefield and shouted at him that i wanted to negotiate,” princess june said with a shrug, not looking at all offended. in fact, she seemed almost… proud. “tell him my father is dead and therefore mar kingdom is now open for negotiation, with my brother as king. the commander took interest in that, i believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she took a seat under the biggest tree, and patted the ground next to her, gesturing minseok to sit there. “you seem to be curious about my story, your highness. since i am in a good mood and you are probably the first friend i’ve made in soares, i’m gonna tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok could not help but chuckle. “a friend? when we just met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“humour me, your highness.” minseok could see underneath the bravado, june still held some apprehension. maybe this was her way to make all this seemed comfortable, since the universe seemed keen on putting both of them in such a weird situation, that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when minseok sat next to her, he could hear her faintly sighed in relief. “then let me hear, then. your story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after that, he kept silent as june told him stories of never ending war because of a king’s greediness. of how a pair of siblings decided to put an end of all this, of their people suffering and futile deaths, and made sure the king would never harm anyone again. how the older of the siblings took the reign, and his sister, always the better talker, always the more knowledgeable, decided to travel the world and negotiate for knowledge. for help, to make their kingdom a better nation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was a story known to the world, although watered down and tainted with rumours because of the distance travelled. while minseok knew almost all of this, he would not know of the detais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and that is the reason for my arrival here, and the audience tomorrow,” june ended her story, picking up a fallen leaf and stacking it onto another. more and more, until the wind blew over and the little tower of leaf fell. “i want to see how different kingdoms rule. how their people live. i want my brother and i to not only know of the faults, but how to make sure it won’t ever be repeated again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“by making sure you gain more knowledge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june nodded. “and more allies. the tourencien commander told me i have talent in negotiation, you see,” she said, a proud smirk on her lips. “while mar is reduced to a vassal country to tourencien now, he promised me if we can prove to be better, our indepence can be discussed. i am doing my best to do his generosity justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok shook his head in disbelief. just how fond the tourencien commander grew of this princess, he wondered, for such leniency be allowed to a kingdom once an enemy. “is that allowed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june shrugged, the movement looked slight under minseok’s jacket. she took another lead and started building the tower again. “he is apparently also the prince consort of tourencien, and you can decide on anything when your husband is the king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok picked a leaf and handed it to her, which she received with a surprised smile gracing her lips. suddenly he had the urge to pick more leaves, for her. “surely it is not that simple? even a king had only so much authority.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“next time, i will tell you the stories of the love between king of tourencien and his husband, and how willing they are to turn over the world just to see the other smile,” june said, nodding to herself. the ease and confidence at how she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘next time’</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought a surge of warmth into minseok’s chest. “may i ask something, your highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok sighed when the tower fell because of his hand. “you tell me a story, i think it is fair for me to comply to your request. what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why are there almost no flowers bloomed in soares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ah, minseok supposed that was weird for people from another kingdom, as flowers were something common seen in other places, but not in soares. “some people said it’s a curse,” minseok started, handing her another leaf. “some said it is because of the land. this kingdom is once filled with flowers, you see. my mother said primroses were grown in this very cliff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“have you ever wished to see the flowers, your highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if the tilt of his lips looked as bitter as he felt, then minseok could only hope it was not too apparent. “every single day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>silence fell between them, with their hands still working to stack leaves upon leaves. minseok felt like he probably ruined the atmosphere, but no displeasure was seen on june’s face. if anything, she looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know, there is another reason why the tourencien commander took an interest in me,” june said suddenly, when their third leaves tower finally fell over. “i can do magic, better than most people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok was quite taken aback- that was one of the rumour he found hard to believe. magic was scarce, and tourencien was said to be the only kingdom who had it in abundance. “you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june nodded, tightening minseok’s jacket around her shoulders. “while the commander is not able of magic, his husband is said to be one of the greatest magician in history. he had soft spot, you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>magic. oh, how minseok had so many questions he wanted to ask about that. how could he not, when faced with one aspect he had never seen in his life? “if i may ask, what is your magic, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the answer to that question, your highness, will also be my birthday present to you, as the day had yet to end and therefore, it is still your birthday.” june stood and brushed the dust and grass from her dress, looking at the prince. “close your eyes, if you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you told the defenseless prince to close his eyes in front of a person he just met while you unleash your magic, princess june?” minseok teased, but still complied. what one more divergence on his usual routine could mean now. there were no other people than them, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you will not regret this, your highness,” june whispered, and minseok could hear her walking away from him. one step, two steps. then a gust of wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then, a scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flower</span>
  </em>
  <span> scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you can open your eyes now, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when minseok did as he was told, he could only gasp in surprise at the scenery that awaited him. primroses bloomed; hundreds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousands</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. flowers like his mother painted for him, once. they bloomed and they glowed, ever so vibrantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in the middle of them all, stood june.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the nature of my magic, your majesty.” june gestured to the flowers, and as her fingers moved, more of them bloomed. “is that i can grow plants anytime, anywhere. all i have to do is just wish it. the glow is my magic residue, it won’t stay long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>true to what she said, the glow quickly faded away, one by one. it was almost a pity, since minseok could see better with it. but the flowers stayed, and he was still in too much of an awe to say anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june seemed to sense it, since all she did was smile. “happy birthday, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this princess, really. “i- how can i ever thank you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there is no need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please, princess.” minseok took one step forward, careful not to step on any flowers. “this is more than i could ever ask for. at least let me thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june looked like her words were taken from her, with the way her eyes widened and her fingers stilled. minseok could not blame her, as he was also surprised with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was just, he felt like he would lose something here if he did not push for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok blinked, caught off guard. “huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june slowly lowered her arms. “a dance, your highness.” a smile tug on her lips, albeit hesitantly. from the little light they had, minseok could see crimson tinged her cheeks. “we did not have the chance to dance at the ball, earlier. so i thought, now would be a good time, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but there is no music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is it so necessary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok looked at the princess, bathed in the moonlight and surrounded by flowers. suddenly, minseok felt it was more ridiculous to refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, it is not necessary.” he took more steps forward, until he could bow slightly in front of june and offered him his hand. “princess, would you do me the honour to be your dancing partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>june took his hand, laughing. “it is my honour, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they must be quite a sight, as both of them were only clad in sleep attire and danced with no music. but minseok had never quite enjoyed himself as he did that night, never laughed as he twirled a lady in his arms. he looked at june, talking and laughing and tugging at his heart the more time he spent with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i hope one day you can look at the flower by your own eyes. hopefully with your beloved by your side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his mother would be quite delighted to know that he did both, tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(because he maybe had yet to fall, but he could see himself do, eventually. probably faster than he expected, for june seemed to be a whirlwind dressed as a very beautiful lady)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>life would be different from minseok after this. weird, since he should be scared at how fast all of these feelings bloomed. she was a stranger, with so many misteries that minseok had yet to know. he should feel suspicious at this adoration he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but maybe, it was the stories. maybe it was her straighforward words. maybe it was her magic, her warm touch to the nature that able to coax dead land to grow their love from nothingness. the great power that could bring back the flowers into soares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe it was because she was june.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minseok believed that all things would feel quite good, with june.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(minseok had to send a letter to chanyeol first thing in the morning, telling him that he won that ridiculous bet)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why are you so keen on marrying me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the question was asked by june on one afternoon in spring, one year later, where they sat on one of the ivory benches in the middle of a wide morning glory garden. everywhere minseok looked, he was washed away with blues and indigos and scarlets, the wind brought their gentle scent to his senses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this garden is a birthday present from my father, june said when they first got there, her fingers lingered on one particular bud, its cerulean shade curiously similar to the crest pinned to minseok’s chest. you see, morning glory is my birth flower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>suddenly, minseok had a whole new appreciation for morning glory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why wouldn’t i be?” minseok brushed a strand of hair from june’s cheek, slipping it behind her ear. it was endearing, how crimson bloomed onto her cheek, much like the flowers she held dear. he quickly pulled his hand back before he was tempted to do more- because they might seemed to be alone right now, but he first and foremost knew how many eyes there could be in a palace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted what he and june did to be theirs and their alone. it was too intimate, too fragile, and he was a little bit too possessive of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“humour me, would you, your highness?” june picked a flower and put it in minseok’s breast pocket. the light blue buds gleamed ever so slightly, like anything june put her magic into, and suddenly it looked more alive. like it was happy. “just this once?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just this once, she said, like minseok would not turn the whole kingdom upside down to put a smile on her face. when would she realize the things minseok would do for her, he wondered. maybe he needed forever to do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>forever sounded just right, to minseok. he could do forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“because being with you feels so easy.” minseok reached for june’s hand, caressing her fingers ever so slightly. these hands, who held wondrous magic and always felt so, so warm in his hold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>june chuckled. “surely you jest?” she said, gesturing to the castle, where both of their families probably discussed what it meant for them to get married. the demands. all the benefits and losses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well, that bit is kinda complicated.” minseok brought june’s hand to his cheek. she took the hint and gently cupped his face. “but falling in love with you, growing my desire to get to know you even more, and trying my best to make you happy. they were all very easy. like it was meant to be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minseok nodded, kissing the inside of june’s wrist, delighting himself in another blush creeping onto her cheek. “us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>june fell silent. her hand moved down to minseok’s jaw. then his neck. slowly, ever so slowly, like she touched something precious. his guards would gasp at the way minseok let his not yet fiancee explored the places he was vulnerable- it was very easy for june to kill him, right then and there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but he never put trust more than he did june. so he let her touch her fill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you know i dream of seeing the world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minseok nodded, his expression as honest as he could be. “then see it, my heart. i will always wait for you to come home. to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>june’s hand stopped at his chest, right next to the flower she just put. it trembled, yet minseok pretended he did not notice. “did you wonder why i chose this flower, particularly?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i learned not to always question your decision, my love. it was unbecoming of me to try to understand that intelligent mind of yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>june rolled her eyes at his words, but a smile formed on her lips in the end. “you enjoy my misery.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i enjoy your happiness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“your highness, stop before i leave you here alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minseok laughed, holding june’s wrist before she could make any move. “i was just humoring you, my love. do tell me what you wanted to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>june took a deep breath, her gaze fixated on the flower, still gleaming on minseok’s chest. “light blue is my favourite colour.” when minseok sent her a confused look, she smiled again. “you said you wanted to get to know me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it was almost embarrassing, how fast a grin formed on his face. once again he brought up june’s hand, to his lips this time. a kiss on her fingers, because he could never help it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“and i will be delighted to get to know more.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it was not the beginning of their story, but it was certainly a moment of change. they started with primroses, and spent their present with morning glories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minseok could not wait for more flowers to bloom, with june as his side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>